1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ski accessories and more specifically it relates to a ski light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ski accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help assist a person when he person is skiing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.